It's On: A Nelena Story
by nelenawriter412
Summary: In a performing arts school, singing and instruments is everything. Two people stand out from the rest though. Because they the world to each other. But when, a girl from a rival school gets a hold of Nick. The competition might be lost. Nelena, Jemi, and others. T for few sexual content and language. Nelena or Nalex.
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE BELOW. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. NOT BASED OFF ANY ONE TO GIVE ANY ONE A BAD NAME! THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS THE PLOT AND THE STORY ITSELF.**

**Hi guys!**

**My name is Mila but my online name is MiMi.**

**So, this my first series so I wanna show you guys what I can do.**

**I am here to give a kind of intro on all of the characters that you will meet in the first chapter. Because I don't wanna give too much away on the series. X}**

**Selena Gomez-18- popular but nice- senior**

**Nick Jonas- 18-popular but nice-senior**

**Demi Lovato-18-popular but nice-senior**

**Joe Jonas-19-popular but nice- supposed to be in college but had to do senior year again.**

**Emily Osment-17-popular but nice- junior**

**Mitchell Musso-17-popular but nice-junior**

**Cody Linley-16-popular but nice- sophomore**

**Chelsea Staub- 18- popular only nice to the populars-senior**

**There are many more people in the series.**

**Here's something about the series.**

**Hollywood Arts (good) and Northridge High (bad) are going to battle x)**

**(sorry about the show VICTORIOUS high school names. Couldn't think of anything else.)**


	2. Interruptions

**Selena's POV**

I woke up to arguing. Mom and dad must be arguing again. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a short shower then got out. I picked out something similar to what I wore yesterday. A tank top, skinny jeans, a pair of boots and a cardigan.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag. I also grabbed an apple and went to school.

I got out of my 2010 BMW and walked towards the entrance.

My best friend, Demi, walked up to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Happy much?" I said, pausing before walking into school.

"Yes! Joe and I… did it again last night!" Demi was the scary excited type.

"Okay and?" I breathed in the autumn air as I looked a bit annoyed.

She frowned.

"I shouldn't tell you about my sex life…" She tightly griped on her bag.

"Yeah, pretty much." I walked into school with Demi trailing behind me.

You see, I go to a performing arts high school. So, you might see people dancing for no reason in every hall, or you might hear music through the halls.

I walked up to my locker and opened it. Demi's locker was right next to mine so, she did the same thing. That's actually how we became best friends.

***Flashback* (freshman year)**

Selena was walking through the halls looking for her class.

She bumps into Demi.

"Hi! Are you new here too?" She said picking up her things.

"Yeah. My name is Selena. Yours?" She said holding out my hand.

She shook my hand.

"Demi. What class are you looking for?" She said.

"English, you?" she said putting my book in my bag.

"Same, you want to get lost finding it together?" She smiled a big toothy smile.

"Sure." They walked away.

***End of Flashback***

We had detention on the first day because we were late, trying to find the class.

My boyfriend, Nick snuck behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Want to go in the closet with me?" He held my waist.

I turned around to face him," I can't help please your sexual needs anytime you want, Nicholas."

We kissed as I heard, Demi gag.

"Ugh! So glad I don't suck on people's faces in the middle of the hallway." Demi crossed her arms.

I seen her eyes widened as she ran down the hall.

"JOEY!" I rolled my eyes as they started to make out.

"I'm going to go to class before I puke." I said starting to walk to class.

Nick grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Please don't leave me with them!" He said in a whiney voice.

"Come walk me to class then." I said pulling his arm.

"But, it's so far!" He said in the same voice.

"Oh well then…" I said teasingly while slowly walking towards class.

"Ugh, fine!" He caught up with me and put his arm around me while we walked to class.

**AT LUNCH (12:00PM)**

The whole gang was sitting at a table.

Demi, Nick, Joe, Emily, Cody, Mitchell, Chelsea, and me.

We were all laughing at a joke Joe had said that was so stupid.

"Joe that like, doesn't make any since at all!" Chelsea said laughing.

"You're laughing so I call it a victory." Joe said looking victorious.

Everyone laughed even more.

The loudspeaker had come on and everyone had shut up.

"Here ye, Here ye! The annual back to school beach party will be held tomorrow at 6:30pm to 10:30pm. It will be at the nearest beach to the school. Bring your bathing suit because this is going to be the best party yet!" The loudspeaker turned off and seconds later the room was full of chatter.

Our table being the most of it.

"So, is everyone agreeing that they are going?"I asked. Everyone nodded except Emily.

"Tomorrow we're celebrating my little brother's birthday." Emily said sadly.

"Aw Em. I'll give you details." Chelsea said patting her back.

"Thanks." Emily said half smiling. She's sad because she's never missed a party before.

**Afterschool (5:00PM)**

I was reading my favorite book, Bad Girls Don't Die, when my phone rang.

I answered it to a desperate Nick.

"Baby-"Nick started. I already knew what he was going to ask for.

"Nick, I'm kind of busy right now. Can't you wait till tomorrow?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure… bye Sel"

"Bye." I hung up and continued reading.

Katie Alender is my favorite author. I read her second book in the Bad Girls Don't Die series, From Bad to Cursed too, but there's nothing like the original.

I had gotten a text and looked at my android. It was from Demi.

"_What r u wearing tomorrow?" _I rolled my eyes.

"_You'll have to wait until tomorrow :p"_ I could imagine face on Demi right now.

"_Aw! Meany! :p" _I giggled.

"_That's my specialty. Dems I'm kind of in the middle of reading a book so…" _After I had sent the text it took a minute but she had texted back.

"_KK sorry 4 the hold up." _After that I continued to read.

My mom walked into my room.

"Sweetie, your father and I are going on a business trip. We'll be back in a week."

"Sure whatever." I said reading my book.

"I just came to let you know to not make a mess." I rolled my eyes.

"You know me." I heard her sigh and leave.

This sort of thing happens all the time.

They'd go on business trips come back. We'd be a happy family for about two weeks and then they start arguing again.

But, I have bigger problems right now.

Like how am I supposed to finish this book with all of these interruptions?

**So? How did you like the official first chapter? Check out Katie Alender. She's an amazing author and my favorite. I know it's not that good but it **_**will**_** get better through the series. :) **

**Love you fav author,**

**MiMi**


	3. Night of the Party

**Night of the party (6:00pm)**

Selena's POV

I was looking through my closet throwing every piece of clothing on the floor. I had finally found something party worthy and threw it on.

I had on a green strap less bikini under white shorts, a green off the shoulder top with a fedora, gladiator sandals with a heel, a tote bag, a wide framed nerd glasses. I did my makeup and put this heart necklace, Nick had given me for my birthday.

I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the house.

When I had gotten there the beach was full of teenagers.

I had to walk for a while until I seen the gang sitting by a fire.

I walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey guys." I said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Nick had asked putting an arm around me.

"I swear, those guys in the crowd are perverts." I felt Nick tense up.

"Why?" Demi asked obviously wanting to see Nick blow up.

"I was pushing past the crowd and some of the – never mind." I said knowing how Nick got when he heard about others guys touching me in the wrong way.

It was awkward for a moment and then I seen something wicked walk on the beach with her groupies. I stood up.

I walked towards her with my fist clenched.

"What are you doing here Miley?" I stood in front of her, my eyes full with fury.

My friends stood behind me to make sure I didn't try to kill her.

Nick held my waist just to make sure.

"It's a public beach right?"

"Yeah, but it's a private party."

She shrugged.

"Oopsies must have forgotten."

"Why are you here Miley?" I said raising my voice.

"I can't have a friendly singing competition with an old buddy?" She tried to touch me, but I slapped her hand away.

She glared at me.

"How about we do this like old times? Two groups one song? Or are you still chicken?" I glared at her.

You see, Miley and I used to be best friends. But when I started dating Nick she turned into a bitch and kissed him. That's when she was transferred to Northridge because we started fighting and it started getting to violent.

"Sure." That's all I said and walked away.

Demi and Nick walked behind me.

"Sel I can help with the singing." Demi said.

Nick grabbed his drum sticks from his back pocket and smirked.

**A few minutes later.**

Mitchell: Drums!

Nick: *playing the drums*

Cody: A little guitar please

*guitar starts playing*

Cody: One, Two, Three, Four!

Selena: I hope you're ready for the time of your lives.

Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye *winks*

Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride.

Demi: Let's go we got you going.

Get in the vibe.

Everybody put your hands to the sky.

Buckle up we're gonna take you

Take you high.

Chorus:

(Hollywood Arts)

Show me 4x,

Show what you got,

Come on 4x,

Ready or not?,

La-la-la-la-la,

Let me see how you bob,

It's on 3x,

Get crazy,

Crazy 2x

Take it over the top,

Cause' we Cause' we,

Cause' when we rock,

We let it rock,

Rock it 4x,

Dance til' we drop,

It's on It's on It's on.

(Northridge)

Okay now? Are you ready?

One, two, one two three four!

Miley: Show stopping when I step in the place, *steps in front of Selena*

Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay.

*Selena glares*

Get on board,

Come on let's ride the wave.

Selena: Let's go Let's go,

We just do what we do

Watch me break and pop, *she drops to the ground really fast and comes back up which made the guys go crazy, Nick just smiled.*

I'll blast it for you,

You wanna rock like us cause we're never second place.

*Miley glares*

(Mitchell: you ready?)

Show me 4x,

Show what you got,

Come on 4x,

Ready or not?,

La-la-la-la-la,

Let me see how you bob,

It's on 3x,

Get crazy,

Crazy 2x

Take it over the top,

Cause' we Cause' we,

Cause' when we rock,

We let it rock,

Rock it 4x,

Dance til' we drop,

It's on It's on It's on.

(Hollywood arts)

Okay now?

Are you ready?

One, two, one two three four!

Mitchell: The-The-The-The- There is no competition.

That's why we're in the number one position.

Cody: Your crew can't hang with us,

Man we're too dangerous.

Plotz (Northridge): Ain't got the style or the stamina,

Just doin' my thing get hooked on my swing.

Cody: Rockin' the place, droppin the bass,

Makin' all the girls sing.

Plotz: We make the bells ring.

(It's on It's on)

Mitchell: Drums!

Nick: *playing drums*

Mitchell: A little guitar please.

One, Two, Three, Four!

*Guitar comes on*

Show me 4x,

Show what you got,

Come on 4x,

Ready or not?,

La-la-la-la-la,

Let me see how you bob,

It's on 3x,

(selena: show me)

Get crazy,

Crazy 2x

Take it over the top,

Cause' we Cause' we,

Cause' when we rock,

We let it rock,

Rock it 4x,

Dance til' we drop,

It's on It's on It's on.

Show me 4x,

Show what you got,

Come on 4x,

Ready or not?,

(selena: what you got)

La-la-la-la-la,

Let me see how you bob,

It's on 3x,

Get crazy,

Crazy 2x

Take it over the top,

Cause' we Cause' we,

Cause' when we rock,

We let it rock,

Rock it 4x,

Dance til' we drop,

It's on It's on It's on.

It's on!

Two, one two three

It's on!

**Later that night (12:00am)**

I lead Nick into my room.

"You sure your parents are gone?"

I gave him a look and he had let it go.

He had sat on my bed and I pushed him down so he was laying down.

I crawled on top of him and we made out.

I have to admit, when it came to Nick, I was a total slut.

I let his tongue explore my mouth I took off my shirt.

I would love to tell you the rest but Nick and I's love life is confidential.


End file.
